Une rencontre étonnante
by shawcity
Summary: les Cullen emmenage dans une autre ville sans Renesmée resté avec Jacob à Forks. ils y font la rencontre d'une jeune fille exubérante qui en sait beaucoup. Entre fourire et pleurs venez faire un tour vous regaler
1. Chapter 1

**_Blabla de l'auteur _**_**:** bon voilà tout le monde c'est ma première fan fic sur twilight et comme je trouve que le duo Edward/Bella a assez été mis en scène je me suis dit qu'il faudrait faire un truc plus original (c'est plutôt mon imagination qui s'est laissée aller et pas qu'un peu). cette fan fic est un mix entre twilight et une fiction que j'ecris depuis un bout de temps. j'ai décidé de me laisser aller sur cette donc y'aura de gros fou rire des délires pas possible. mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas où tout cela vas nous mener, j'ai plein d'idées et j'espère que cela vous plaira._

**Disclaimer:**_ certains personnages appartiennent à la grande et majestueuse Sétphanie Meyer et d'autres sortent tout droit de mon imagination fiévreuse bla bla bla...._

**_kissou kissou_**

* * *

Je me réveillais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'étais en pleine ébullition et impossible de me calmer. Je sautais partout sans pouvoir m'en empêcher – c'était plus fort que moi.

_Pourquoi joues-tu à la pile électrique dès le matin _? demanda Jack mon garde du corps

_Ils arrivent…ils arrivent…aujourd'hui._

_Qui ?_

_Tu verras bien_. Répondis-je avec un sourire mystérieux.

Depuis le temps que je les attendais. Ils arrivent enfin. Mes amis – même si ils ne le savent pas encore. Je me préparais à une vitesse folle et finissais bien avant l'heure d'arriver du bus ce qui n'échappa à personne.

_Aella ? qu'est ce qu'il ya ? tu es malade ? demanda ma mère_

_Non maman, tout va on ne peut mieux._

Elle me regarda d'un œil suspect puis d'un haussement d'épaule reparti dans sa chambre. Il faut la comprendre, j'ai l'habitude de me réveiller très en retard et toujours d'une humeur massacrante – je déteste me réveiller le matin – et donc de partir en retard mais heureusement mon garde du corps-hyper-super-collant-mais-magnifique-et-utile assigné par les Anleiges et invisible pour ma famille à le pouvoir de se téléporter ou il veut et par conséquent moi aussi vu qu'il ne peut pas me lâcher les basques.

Je trépignais d'impatience et demandais finalement à Jack de m'emmener au lycée. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra – il sait que je gagne toujours. Je devenais presque hystérique mais la panique, en vrai vicieuse, vint me prendre. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et je n'avais pas bien vu ? Et si, ils étaient différents de ceux que j'ai vus ? Et si j'avais fait fausse route ?

Je restais dans mes spéculations un instant et ma panique montant encore d'un cran mais quand je vis la Volvo rutilante suivi d'une décapotable rouge, toute ma panique s'envola comme la fumée. Ils sortirent de leur voiture et m'éblouirent. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau mais c'est normal dans leurs cas. Ils étaient 6, tous plus beau l'un que les autres. Malgré le nombre de fois où je les ai _vus_, je ne m'habitue pas à leur beauté fracassante. Les _Cullen. _Rosalie, la superbe blonde hautaine. Emmet avec ses boucles brunes et sa carrure digne d'un ours mais qui cache un vrai cœur de nounours. Alice, petite et fine avec sa mine de lutin et son caractère bien trempée. Jasper, élancé et robuste qui commence peu à peu à surpasser la brulure de sa gorge. Edward, fin mais moins élancé que jasper, avec ses cheveux désordonnés et cuivrés. Et enfin Bella, magnifique comme toujours même si sa transformation la rendu encore plus belle. Ils ont tous la même peau diaphane suite à leur état et les yeux couleurs or suite à un choix mutuel. Ce sont des…vampires. Mais attention…ils sont végétariens et ne boivent que du sang animal.

Jack se tourna instinctivement en entendant leurs pensées surement. Ces yeux était écarquiller tandis que son corps ne semblait plus capable de bougé. Je lui fis une légère pression sur l'épaule et m'avançais vers les Cullen. Jack sorti enfin de sa torpeur et me retint par le poigné.

_N'y va pas. Ce sont des…_

_Je sais exactement qui ils sont_, le coupais-je, _et ne parle pas si fort on peut nous entendre_.

_Aella !_ grogna-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire innocent mais ne répondis rien. Edward se tourna vers nous ainsi que toute sa famille – ils nous avaient entendu. Je leur fis mon sourire le plus éblouissant et sautillais pour les rejoindre, suivi de près part mon garde du corps.

_Coucou tout le monde !_

Ils parurent un instant surpris mais se reprirent vite et me firent un sourire chacun.

_Bonjour, moi c'est Bella._

_Je sais._

_comment sais-tu cela ?_

_Je le sais c'est tout. Depuis le temps que je vous attends, vous auriez pu vous dépêcher un peu._

Tous me regardèrent, interloqué par mes propos. Même Jack leva les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais folle à lier.

_Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut aller en cours et vous devez passer par le secrétariat avant. Inutile de vous dire ou il se trouve puisque vous le savez déjà_, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Puis je partis en direction de mon cours en tirant Jack qui était aussi figé que les Cullen. Lorsque nous entrâmes, Jack m'entraina vers le fond de la salle pour qu'on puisse parler. Avant même d'être installé l'interrogatoire commença.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous Aella ? tu ne les connais même pas !_

_Ben quoi ? j'ai le droit d'être gentille non ?_

_Qu'est ce que tu me cache ?_

_Rien !! Arrête de te faire des films_

_Tu ne me dis pas tout ce que tu sais mais là n'est pas la question tu sais qui ils sont et au lieu de les éviter tu fonce dans le tas._

_Je vois pas ou est le danger. ils sont comme nous._

_Aella_ !!! grogna-t-il

_Arrête de grogner mon nom comme ça je sais comment je m'appelle._

_Aella t…_

_Tu vois tu recommence !_ le coupais-je

_Ça suffit maintenant ne joue pas à ça avec moi._

_je ne joue à rien du tout_, dis-je innocemment. _Et maintenant tais-toi le cours commence._

Je coupais cours à toutes suites en fixant le tableau. La matinée se passa en un éclair sans que je ne décroche un mot à Jack. Il faisait tout pour percer mes défenses mais j'étais bien protéger – de tous les dons mentaux – et il bouda pendant toute la matinée. Je jouais la carte de l'indifférence ce qui eut le don de l'exaspérer encore plus. L'heure du déjeuner vînt enfin et c'est en sautillant que je parti vers le réfectoire. Je vis mes amis me faire signe mais je leur lançais un baiser de la main – pour me faire pardonner – et avançais vers la table des Cullen.

_Salut! Alors votre « première » ici?_

_Tout c'est bien passer merci_, me répondit Edward

_cool!_

Je daignais enfin me tourner vers Jack.

_Desserre les dents Jack. Ils vont pas te mordre...enfin si t'as de la chance_, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il grogna de dépit tandis que tout les Cullen me regardèrent les yeux ronds. Le silence s'installa et je les laissais languir un peu avant de lâcher la bombe – je sais je suis sadique.

_Edward, arrête tu me donne la migraine. Tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées et Jack non plus et si vous n'arrêter pas tout de suite je vais m'évanouir. C'est assez désagréable comme sensation. Jasper aussi d'ailleurs, arrête de vouloir savoir ce que je ressens tu ne peux pas._

_Aella? Depuis quand tu peux faire ça?_ Me demanda Jack en chuchotant.

_Pas la peine de chuchoter Jack, dans tout les cas ils nous entendent. Et pour ta question, disons que je me suis arrangé avec Adam._

_Mais...comment t'as réussie à convaincre ce vieux crouton ?_

_T'occupe c'est mon affaire,_ dis-je en lui faisant un lin d'œil.

Tous les Cullen nous regardaient comme-si nous venions d'une autre planète – bon d'accord, je suis un peu folle mais pas à ce point. Alice se reprit rapidement et se racla la gorge.

_Et si nous faisions les présentations dans les règles ? Je m'appelle Alice et voici mes frères et sœurs, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper._

_Je m'appelle Aella mais vous le savez déjà vu le nombre incalculable de fois ou Jack répète mon nom sans raison apparente._

_Aella_! Grogna-t-il

_vous voyez!_

Tous éclatèrent de rire et pour me faire pardonner, je fis un bisou sur la joue de Jack qui me fit un sourire. Lorsque je vis Katie, je lui fis un signe pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre. Quand elle fut près de moi, trois choses se passèrent simultanément. Katie reçu un plat de spaghetti sur sa chemise préférer, Jack grogna tout bas à l'instar des Cullen et Carter se mit à rire comme une baleine. Je me levais comme une furie.

_Eh toi le débile profond! Oui toi! C'est toi l'abruti congénital qui vient d'envoyer se plat sur Katie?_

_Comment m'as-tu appelé?_ dit-il en s'avança vers moi d'un air menaçant.

_Ben j'avais le choix entre imbécile, incarnation vivante de l'idiotie, erreur de la nature, gros con, connard et j'en passe mais j'ai choisi débile profond et abruti congénital.(_je sais j'ai du vocabulaire ^^)

Tout le réfectoire se mit à rire.

_Toi ma jolie tu vas me parler sur un autre ton et tout de suite._

_Et en quel honneur? C'est plutôt toi qui vas présenter tes excuses à Katie et tout de suite._

_Sinon quoi?_

_Je te refais le portrait._

_Aella calme toi. Et tes bonnes résolutions?_ Me dis Jack en m'attrapant par le bras.

_Lâche-moi Jack. Je me contrôle,_ répondis-je

_laisse-moi rire. Qu'est ce qu'une fille comme toi peut me faire. Toi et ta famille n'êtes qu'une bande de looser avec un grand L. Heureusement que Gaëlle n'est plus là. Ça fait un abruti en moins d..._

Je ne le laissais même pas finir sa phrase que je me jetais sur lui. Avec un big foot en plein visage, je l'envoyais de l'autre coté de la salle. Je le rejoignis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et commençais à déverser toute ma rage contre lui. Même quand il fût à terre je ne m'arrêtais pas, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Je me mis à califourchon et commença à enchainer les coups de points.

Gauche, droite, gauche, droite.

Je senti de gros bras glacés enserrer mes bras dans un étau de fer. Je me débattis comme une folle et l'envoyais bouler à cinq mètres de moi avec un coup de point. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ma fureur prenait le pas sur ma conscience et dictait mes mouvements. J'entendis Jack demander renfort à Jasper car quand j'avais des émotions très fortes, le bouclier devenait instable. Des vagues de calmes de plus ou moins forte intensité arrivait à me toucher mais de façon irrégulière. Au bout de deux minutes, j'arrivais enfin à maîtriser mon corps à défaut de me calmer. Je me relevais et titubais vers Jack qui me prit dans ces bras. Je laissais mes larmes couler. J'avais mal aux mains mais cette douleur n'était rien comparer à celle de mon cœur. Ma moitié, mon frère, mon ami, mon confident. Gaëlle. Il n'était plus là et c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute et entièrement de ma faute. Je vis Jasper se tordre de douleur et ça aussi c'était de ma faute. Je fis tout pour calmer ma rage, le bouclier se remit en place et se fût tout ce que je pus faire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience où aucune douleur ne peut m'atteindre.

Je me réveillais dans une chambre chaleureuse aux couleurs chatoyante, une chambre d'enfant. J'étais couché sur un lit à baldaquin bleu ciel et je pouvais apercevoir la forêt grâce à la baie vitré mis à la place d'un mur. Je me levais et fût pris d'un mal de tête abominable. Malgré la douleur je me mis sur mes pieds et descendis, connaissant bien la maison, je n'eu aucun mal à trouvé le séjour où tous les Cullen ainsi que Jack étaient réuni. Lorsque je rentrais je grommelais un salut à peine audible et partis me blottir dans les bras de Jack. Emmet abordais une mine des plus comique. Il avait les yeux écarquillé et la bouche entrouverte, on aurait dit un mérou mort. Quand au reste de la famille, même si ils n'avaient pas la même expression qu'Emmet, ils abordaient tous une mine étonnée. Le silence se fît et personne ne prononça mot ce qui me fit du bien. Je rompis le silence la première.

_je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis laissé un tout petit peu emporter_

_un tout petit peu ? tu rigole j'espère, à chaque fois que j'arrivais à intercepter ce que tu ressentais je croyais que j'allais me jeter sur ce pauvre garçon. Heureusement que Alice était là sinon à l'heure qu'il est il serait déjà en décomposition, _dit-il en lançant un regard remplie d'amour vers celle-ci.

_Bon d'accord je me suis un peu beaucoup laisser emporter, même si la décomposition lui ferait que du bien à ce « pauvre » garçon, dis-je avec une mine dégouté._

_Aella_, souffla Jack exaspéré,_ je croyais que tu avais pris de bonnes résolutions._

_Ben quoi ! c'est pas moi qui l'ai cherché, il avait qu'a rester où il était. En plus ce n'est pas de ma faute si je peux pas contrôler mes pulsions et puis tes bonnes résolution tu te les fous où je pense. Il faut bien que je me défoule sur autre chose qu'un vulgaire sac en mousse. Pour quoi ne te portes-tu pas volontaire ? comme ça au moins tu seras sur que je ne m'en prendrais plus à "pauvre"_, dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

_Ok, ok !! j'ai rien dis, fait comme tu veux_, dit-il avec une mine apeuré.

Tous les Cullen éclatèrent de rire.

_Hum…pourquoi est ce que Emmet fait le mérou mort._

_Pardon ?_ demandèrent les Cullen en même temps tout en regardant le concerné.

En apercevant son expression, tous éclatèrent de rire avant de demander des explications à Edward vu qu'Emmet était en mode HS (hors service)

_Il est sous le choc après ta « petite » démonstration de force surtout à son égard._

_Ah…c'était donc lui. Je suis vraiment désolé._

_Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu ne te contrôlais plus, ce n'est pas de ta faute._

Je fis un sourire reconnaissant à Jasper.

_Aella ? je peux te poser une question _? me demanda Alice

_Oui bien sur._

_Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu ne t'es pas demandé ou tu étais ni pourquoi et tu a très bien su t'orienter, comme ci tu connaissais la maison depuis longtemps. Apparemment, tu nous connais plus que l'on te connait alors qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrer. Tu as un bouclier que tu maitrise déjà. A ce que je voie ton ami peut lire dans les pensées mais pourquoi Edward ne peut-il pas lire dans ces pensées ? êtes-vous humain ? Qui es..._

_Et surtout comment t'as fait pour me mettre une telle droite bon sang ? l'interrompit Emmet qui pour la première fois ouvrait la bouche._

_C'est ça que vous appeler UNE question ?_

_Ben oui ! répond-nous vite sinon je vais exploser._

_Moi c'est mon ego qui vient d'exploser._

J'éclatais de rire suivi de tout le monde tandis qu'Emmet se faisait réconforter par sa moitié.

_je veux bien répondre à_ ta _question mais on devrait attendre que Carlisle et Esmée soit là._

Avant même avoir pu finir ma phrase, je vis Carlisle et Esmée descendre le grand escalier. Je du cligner des yeux tellement j'étais éblouie par tant de beauté. Dés qu'ils furent en bas, je m'avançais vers eux et les pris dans mes bras avec un sourire éblouissant. Même si ils parurent surpris – je dirais plutôt abasourdis –, ils répondirent à mon étreinte.

_Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin en chair et en os._

_Et si tu nous expliquais parce que là nous sommes tous largué et pour une fois je suis pas le seul._

Bien sur Emmet. Asseyez-vous donc pour que je réponde à vos questions.

Premièrement comment nous connais-tu ?

* * *

**re-Blabla de l'auteur: **bon voila le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'a taquiner le petit bouton vert ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bla Bla de l'ateur**: _bon voilà le deuxième chapitre et je peux dire que c'est mon préférer pour le moment. un gros moment de délire mais je crois que ce n'est pas fini j'ai encore beaucoup d'idée et de delires qui sont impatient d'être couché sur papier. j'ai passé toute la nuit le faire donc je ne sait pas vraiment si ça donne bien. bref j'ai eu un gros moment de fou rire en y pensant et j'ai voulu vous faire partager tout ça j'espère que ça vous plaira_

**kissouuuu**

_PS: certains personnages appartiennent à S.M et d'autre à moi blablablabla..._

* * *

- Ben ça fait plusieurs mois déjà que je vous _vois_ et j'ai eu le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup sur vous. En passant arrêté de couvé Rénesmé comme ça elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule.

- Nous vois ? interrogea Carlisle en devança Bella qui s'apprêtais à faire une remarque sur ce que j'avais dit à propos de Rénesmé

- Oui j'ai le même don qu'Alice mais en plus développer. J'ai aussi le même don que Bella et c'est pour ça qu'en ce moment Edward ne peut lire dans nos pensées à moi et Jack. Et pour ce qui est physique je crois que j'ai les mêmes capacités que vous enfin si je le veux vraiment.

- Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

- Nous sommes des Anleiges.

- Des Anleiges ?

- Exact.

- Mais je croyais que tout les Anleiges avaient disparus.

- En grande parti oui, mais avec la nouvelle vague d'ombre avec son lots de démons, de nouvelles générations d'Anleiges se crée en vu de la grande bataille.

- Bon aller là ! nous interrompit Emmet visiblement agacé.

Je ne mettais pas rendue conte que je ne discutais qu'avec Carlisle qui était visiblement plus au courant de ma condition.

- Les Anleiges sont des guerriers dotés de pouvoirs qui doivent protéger le monde contre les ombres du royaume souterrain.

- Mais je croyais que tous les points de liaison entre la terre et le royaume souterrain avaient été fermés, m'interrogea Carlisle.

- C'est vrai mais pour une raison obscure, une brèche à pu être ouverte permettant ainsi l'arrivé de créature de l'ombre, répondit Jack.

- Êtes-vous frère et sœur ? me demanda Bella

J'éclatais de rire avant de lui répondre.

- Pour la version officielle, Jack est mon petit ami mais pour la version officieuse c'est mon garde du corps hyper-méga-super-giga-collant-mais-gentil-et-très-utile.

- Très flatteur !

- Te plaint pas j'ai rajouté gentil et très utile.

- Voilà qui me met du baume au cœur.

- Ne vas surtout pas prendre la grosse tête.

- J'aurais du mal, me dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Tous les Cullen qui étaient resté silencieux pendant l'échange éclatèrent de rire.

Après s'être repris, Edward me demanda comment je me nourrissais.

- Comme les humains même si j'ai un métabolisme assez particulier.

- Je dirais même très particulier, rajouta se traite de Jack.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien…

- Elle mange pour au moins tout un régiment, m'interrompit Jack (je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire se garçon est le diable personnifier).

- Oh c'est bon !

- Ben c'est vrai. C'est pas moi qui mange un paquet de chips format familiale, une bouteille de coca deux litres et deux pots de glace au chocolat juste pour le goûter.

- C'est pour ça que je te trouvais un peu épaisse, rajouta Emmet qui pour le coup reçu une claque à l'arrière de sa tête et le tout en parfait synchronisation avec la claque administré à l'arrière du crâne de Jack.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai une question hyper importante là, reprit Emmet.

- On t'écoute, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas envie de te bouffer ?

Les autres Cullen grognaient tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

- C'est simple Emmet t'a pas le droit de me bouffer et grosso modo, tu me mort tu meurs.

- Sérieux ? comment ça ?

- Ben en fait si une seul goutte de mon sang se mélange au venin qu'il ya dans tes veines celui-ci se transforme en flammes et te brule de l'intérieur.

- Ouah !! s'exprimèrent-ils en cœur.

- Ouais sa fait toujours cet effet là, ajouta Jack

- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est remis de ses émotions, je n'ai qu'un seul mot d'ordre…SHOPPING !!!! criais-je en même temps qu'Alice qui sautillait de concert avec moi.

- Oh mon dieu…je suis damné à tout jamais, s'écria Bella.

- Pourquoi ça mon amour ? lui demanda Edward.

- Avec une Alice ça passait encore mais _deux…_c'est l'enfer sur terre.

Tout le monde éclata de rire mais ceux-ci redoublèrent encore lorsque nous lui tirâmes la langue simultanément.

- bon ben…bon magasinage, moi je vais aller m'amuser avec quelques ours.

- Je viens avec toi répondit Bella en se levant à vitesse vampirique.

- Hep, hep, hep, vous aller ou comme ça ?

- Ben…chasser !

- Ya pas moyen. Nous allons tous ensemble. De plus vous avez déjà chassé hier et on doit refaire ta garde robe Bella.

- Mais…

- Ya pas de mais Emmet tu viens et c'est tout d'ailleurs j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, ajoutais-je avec un sourire sadique.

- Ahhh…Rosalie, sauve moi de ces deux lilliputiens diaboliques cria-t-il en sautant dans les bras de sa moitié.

Je laissais échapper un rire et vis Alice sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'Alice fut sortie, Emmet se releva bomba le torse et dit d'une voie faussement virile

- Pfff…même pas peur.

- On parle de moi ? fit sa sœur en revenant.

Aussitôt Emmet se remit dans les bras de sa chérie et tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout les enfants mais moi je dois aller à l'hôpital.

- Ah non Carlisle vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi, vous aller manquer le plus drôle et puis vos deux rendez-vous de l'après midi ont été annulé.

J'avais prévu une petite vengeance par rapport à Emmet – moi épaisse ? C'est ce qu'on verra – et Alice ne tarderas pas à la voir. Et j'avais raison car elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Oh mon dieu ! dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire. c'est vrai Carlisle ton bipper sonnera dans exactement 30 seconde. Oh mon dieu ! Aella tu es un génie dit-elle avant de me faire un bisou bruyant sur la joue.

- Je sais je sais sur ce coup là je vais faire fort.

- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes comment tu va faire parce que je ne vois pas grand-chose en ce qui te concerne.

- Qu'est ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? nous dit Jasper

- Nous ? rien du tout, affirmais-je en même temps qu'Alice

Je lui adressais mon sourire le plus innocent du monde tout comme Alice ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

- Mon dieu on dirait des jumelles, nous dit Edward.

Cette remarque me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle me rappelait trop de souvenir douloureux mais je chassais cette pensée aussi vite que je pus. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ressasser les fantômes du passée. Cette douleur bien que furtive ne passa pas aux yeux de Jack qui me pressa la main doucement. Je lui répondis par un sourire timide, j'inspirais un grand coup et tirais Alice par la main.

- Aller tout le monde ! à nous les boutiques, criais-je.

- On fait une voiture fille et une voiture garçon.

Les garçons protestèrent mais se turent bien vite devant le regard noir d'Alice. Je m'installais à l'arrière de la BMW avec Rosalie et Bella. Et nous partîmes en trombe. Je laissais le temps à Alice de prendre de l'avance et nous préserver d'oreilles indiscrètes – fichu ouï vampirique. Lorsque nous fûmes à distance raisonnable je pris Rosalie à parti.

- Rosalie je crois que tu vas pouvoir réaliser un de tes fantasmes.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai une petite vengeance à effectuer à l'encontre de ton chère mari et comme je sais que tu rêve de le voir dans des habits plus…féminins je me suis dit que se serait une magnifique vengeance.

Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire et je suis sur qu'elles imaginaient Emmet en robe – dans quelques instant se ne serait plus leur imagination. Nous arrivâmes à destination le sourire aux lèvres. Les garçon arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et nous regardèrent avec des mines ultra suspectes surtout moi – comme par hasard. Nous rentrâmes tous dans une des boutiques de robe chacun avec sa moitié.

- Rosalie choisi quelques robes pour le spectacle, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Le spectacle ? demanda jasper en haussant les sourcils.

Alice lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de plonger dans la masse de vêtements. Je pris Emmet à part. J'encrais mon regard au sien et pris une voix envoutante – ce pouvoir est très bénéfique. Je sentais le regard désapprobateur de Jack dans mon dos mais je m'en contre fichais. Je concentrais mon pouvoir dans mes yeux et devinais mes pupilles incandescentes et mon regard de braise auxquelles personne ne peut résister.

- Emmet ? tu ferais tout pour ta chérie non ? demandais-je d'une voie enjoliveur.

- Hum, hum…

- Et si tu entrais dans les cabines d'essayages pour voir ?

- Hum, hum…

- Bien ! Rosalie te passera quelques vêtements à essayer.

- Hum, hum…

Il se dirigea tel un automate vers les cabines. Je levais les pousses en signe de victoire vers les filles avant de pouffer de rire. Rosalie s'avança vers les cabines et envoya une robe verte dos nu à Emmet qui s'empressa de la mettre. Tous les garçons nous regardaient avec des mines ébahies.

- Bien Emmet, maintenant tu vas nous faire un défilé digne des plus grands mannequins.

Lorsqu'Emmet sortit des cabines d'essayages en roulant des hanches, je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et éclatais de rire. Je suffoquais presque et un regard autour de moi m'appris que les autres Cullen n'étaient pas mieux. Je riais tellement que je devais me tenir les côtes. Je repris peu à peu contenance et entamais la phase deux de mon plan diabolique.

- Rosalie, assied toi sur cette chaise. Je sais que tu n'en as pas besoin mais fait ce que je te dis tu ne le regretteras pas, ajoutais-je avec un sourire entendus.

Elle s'exécuta et je renvoyais Emmet dans les cabines d'essayages avec une robe qui ne cachait que le minimum, des bas de résilles et des talons vertigineux. Je pris mon Ipod et lançais _Lady Marmelade _version _Moulin Rouge. _

- Emmet mon chou ! sors de la et fait un show à ta chérie sur cette fabuleuse musique.

- Elle est diabolique ! s'exclama Jack derrière moi

Je lui fis un grand sourire suivi clin d'œil. Il resta un instant sans bouger et reporta son attention sur le show d'Emmet. J'en fis de même et restais interloqué devant le spectacle. Emmet se trémoussais devant Rosalie de façon _très_ sensuel. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et éclatais de rire en me tenant les côtes. J'eu un moment de lucidité et pris la camera que j'avais toujours avec moi et commençais à filmer. Je n'en menais pas large et je dus passer la camera à Edward pour qu'il puisse prendre la scène car je bougeais trop. La chanson arriva à sa fin mais je ne pouvais faire grand chose tellement je riais. Mais je réussi à prendre contenance et envoyais Emmet se changer – et mettre ses propres vêtements. Lorsqu'il sorti je lui rendais ses esprits et il nous regarda tous avec suspicion.

- Bon les filles vous avez fini de faire les Bimbos qu'on puisse partir parce que je me sens bizarre, j'ai comme un blanc il faudrait que tu m'examine Carlisle.

Il n'avait même pas fini que tout le monde se remettais à rire. Tous les rires redoublèrent en voyant sa mine déconfite lorsque Rosalie lui fit un bisou en le remerciant pour le show.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? quel show ? c'est quoi se délire.

Personne ne réussit à aligner deux mots pour lui répondre et il s'énervait de plus en plus. Finalement je pris la caméra et lui montrais la fameuse vidéo compromettante. Il resta un long moment sans bouger avant de nous regarder un part un. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue.

- C'était de la part de l'épaisse.

Tous les rires reprirent au grand damne d'Emmet qui boudait dans son coin.

- Allez Emmet fait pas la tête, dis-je en l'enlaçant. Dis-toi que c'était pour Rosalie et je peux te dire qu'elle à _adoré _donc tu peux me dire merci car elle à prévu un truc super spéciale pour te remercié ce soir.

- Aella ! grogna Rosalie.

- T'inquiète Rosie nos visions sont très soft, affirmais-je avec un sourire entendue en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice qui laissa échappé un petit rire.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que nos visions était clair comme de l'eau de roche et ne laissais pas de place à l'imagination.

- Attend ! comment t'as fait pour me faire faire tout ça ? parce que je sais que même si la survie du monde en dépendait _jamais_ je n'aurais fait _ça. _

- J'ai un petit pouvoir très utile pour ça.

- Développe.

- En fait, je peux hypnotiser qui je veux il suffit que je concentre mon aura dans mes yeux, expliquais-je.

- Ton _aura_ ?

- Ouais, mon énergie d'Anleiges si vous voulez ou mon pouvoir.

- Ah… intéressant, dit-il en se frottant les mains, je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son esprit tordu se mettre en place. Toi et moi…

- Ni pense même pas, interrompis-je Emmet qui s'apprêtait à me faire la proposition la plus stupide du monde.

- Allez steuplé...

- Non, non et non. Sa va pas non.

Du coin de l'œil je remarquai qu'Edward et Jack se retenais pour ne pas rire alors qu'Alice avait déjà laissé échapper un petit rire.

- De quoi parler vous vous deux ? nous demanda Bella.

- Je veux que nous soyons associés mais cette tête de mule ne veut pas.

- Je t'ai dis non. Je suis et je reste le Reine du monde, répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Ok là je suis complètement largué, nous dit Bella.

- Il veut que je le suive dans ses stupidités stupides et stupidement dangereuses comme il sait si bien les faire. Mais moi j'ai pas besoin d'associé je suis le Reine.

- Allez quoi ! on va bien se marrer tout les deux. Moi et mes idées de génie et toi et ton super pouvoir. On sera comme Batman et Robin.

- Non.

Je remarquais que personne n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire pendant notre discussion. Pour coupé court à toute argumentation de la part d'Emmet, je m'engouffrais dans la BMW tout en criant aux filles de se dépêcher ne voulant plus supporter les suppliques d'Emmet. Elles vinrent enfin et nous partîmes vers la maison.

- Oh mon dieu ! avec tout ça on à rien pu acheter. Comment tu vas faire Bella ?

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire car Alice et moi avons dit ça en parfaite synchronisation. Lorsque nous fûmes calmées, Bella se tourna vers moi et me demanda

- Aella ? je peux te posé une question sans trop d'indiscrétion ?

- Oui bien sur, répondis-je même-si je savais qu'elle question elle allait poser tandis que ma douleur revint plus forte que jamais. Elle se mordit les lèvres avec insistance, hésita un moment et se lança enfin.

- Qui est Gaëlle ?

* * *

_**re-bla bla de l'auteure:** bon ben voila tout le monde c'était le 2 eme chapitre, dites-moi si je dois changer quelques chose ou pas bref reviewver_

_ le petit bouton vert ne demande que ça ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**BlaBla de l'auteur: **_me revoila tout le monde bon j'ai écris ce chapitre un jour où j'avais des envies de meurtre envers une de mes profs et je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai pu choquer =) _

_bon aujourd'hui vous aller jouer au detective :) et oui on a un personnage mystère et je veux voir le Sherlock Holmes (ou Hercule Poirot au choix =)) en vous XD _

_bonne chance_

**_Disclaimer: _**_certains personnages appartiennent à S.M bla bla bla...._

**_P.S: je lance un appel au secours XD, ce WE j'ai commencé une fiction, un crossover plus précisement entre twilight et Harry Potter où Bella pars vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, Charlie et Rénée, les parents d'Emmet après la mort de toute sa famille. seule Alice est gentille avec elle et tout les autres la deteste._**

**_vous pouvez m'aider? parce que là je suis vraiment frustrée _**

* * *

_C'était…mon…frère…jumeau_…

Je ne pus continuer, ma voix tremblait et je savais que mon corps en faisait autant. Je serais les dents essayant tant bien que mal d'enfouir ma douleur au fond de moi ainsi que mes souvenirs mais je ne pouvais plus.

-Excuse-moi Aella, oublie s'était indiscret.

Je secouais la tête lui faisant ainsi comprendre que se n'était pas grave mais je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable. Je me laissais prendre dans un tourbillon de souvenir. Cette fameuse nuit où j'avais perdu ma moitié mais dont je ne me souvenais que partiellement je voulais tant savoir ce qui s'était passé et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen, le piano, la musique, le lien le plus fort que j'avais avec Gaëlle, une partie de moi se sentait prête mais une autre redoutais ce moment. Je n'arrivais plus à me sortir de ces souvenirs douloureux alors je fis la seul chose dont j'étais capable. Je retirais momentanément mon bouclier et appelais Jack à la rescousse. Quelques secondes plus tard il était avec moi dans la voiture et je me tenais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Désolé de vous quitté si précipitamment mais Aella à besoin de se remettre…

-Bella ne te sens pas si coupable ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui suis faible, la rassurai-je avant que Jack ne se téléporte dans ma chambre.

Je passais une nuit infernale. Je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux et lorsque Morphée me pris enfin dans ces bras je ne fis que cauchemarder mais je savais que certains de ces cauchemars n'étaient autre que des souvenirs brumeux dont je ne comprenais le sens. Ce soir là je n'eu aucune vision alors que la plupart de mes visions survenaient la nuit. Ces cauchemars ne faisaient qu'attiser ma douleur. Malgré la douleur je fus prise d'une nouvelle détermination. Quoi qu'il se passe je saurais se qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. L'ignorance est pire que tout. J'essayais de faire le vide dans ma tête essayant d'alléger ma douleur mais rien n'y fît et je passais toute la nuit ainsi. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je me laissais aller et les larmes coulaient déjà sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Heureusement que Jack était là sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire. C'était mon ange gardien. Il resta près de moi sans dire un mot ce dont je lui étais vraiment reconnaissante. Il me connaissait tellement bien.

Le matin venu j'eu beaucoup de mal à me lever et pris donc la décision de ne pas aller en cour ce matin. Finalement je dus me résoudre à me lever à contre cœur et filais sous la douche. Je savais exactement comment j'allais m'habillé – j'allais prendre ma moto donc autant être en parfait accord avec celle-ci. Je me dépêchais et enfilais une jupe courte taille haute rouge (en cuir – autant joué la motarde à fond) sur un bustier de cuir noir simple. Je me maquillais légèrement en noircissant mes paupières, un peu de blush, de mascara et enfin un rouge à lèvres d'un rouge intense. Je ne fis que passer mes mains dans mes cheveux préférant le look décoiffé qui me donnait un air sauvage et irrésistible. J'enfilais ensuite mes nouvelles cuissardes noirs en cuir brillants avec talons – of course ! Personne n'aurait idée de mettre des cuissardes dépourvue de talons – qui m'arrivaient au dessus des genoux et prit une légère veste noire. J'étais enfin prête mais la vie n'est jamais parfaite et c'est en voyant mon reflet dans un miroir du salon que je remarquais mes yeux bouffis et légèrement rouges. Merde je n'avais plus le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Mais heureusement j'ai toujours LA solution. Je voudrais courir à la vitesse de l'éclair mais Maman était au salon à me regarder avec insistance – fichue monde pourrie. Je parti donc à une vitesse normale – terrible frustration – vers ma chambre et pris mes lunettes façon « aviateur » Versace qui me mangeait la moitié du visage.

Jack m'attendait déjà dehors et me passa les clés de ma magnifique Ducati 1098 rouge. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle. Depuis que je l'avais eu, je ne lavais pas assez conduite. Je me laissais emporter par la sensation de bien-être qui m'envahi. Sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, la vitesse. Quelle sensation ! Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée, Jack derrière moi. Pas question qu'il monte avec moi. Il avait son propre jouet à lui. Arriver au parking je ne décélérais même pas pour me garer. Le parking était désert de toute présence humaine. Nous étions arrivés pile poil à l'heure du déjeuner. Je me dirigeais donc vers la cafétéria. J'ouvrais les deux battants avec force et fis une entrée fracassante. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, ce dont je ne me préoccupais nullement et me dirigeais vers une table vide au fond en attendant Jack qui était partis chercher à manger et les Cullen et Katie. J'affichais mon sourire narquois ce qui veut dire, pour ceux qui me connaissent que je n'étais pas dans un bon jour. Jack revint finalement avec un plateau qui pourrait servir tout un régiment. Je n'avais pas réellement faim et commençais donc à émietter un bout de pain lorsque les Cullen arrivèrent. C'est à peine si je remarquais deux tornades brunes se jeter sur moi et m'enlacer avec force.

-Oh Aella ! tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, s'écria Alice.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier je n'aurais pas du s'était…, continua Bella.

-Arrête de te fustiger. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Laissons tomber pour hier veut-tu ? Bien ! Hum… les filles ? je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de respirer mais vous m'étouffer quand même un peu.

-Oups ! répondirent-elles en même temps.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa. Je les enlaçais tous un part un pour leur dire bonjour. Puis Emmet s'adressa à moi.

-Aella tu sais que je suis un génie ?

-Oui Emmet, soupirais-je. Aussi sûr que je me nomme sainte Vierge.

-Et tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il en ignorant mon sarcasme.

-Je te fais autant confiance qu'à... un tueur en série multi récidiviste qui me dirais qu'il s'est amendé ?

-Donc je me demandais si…

-Hors. De. Question !

-Mais…

-Ya pas de mais tu veux faire un tour tu t'en achète une toi-même. Ça c'est _mon_ bébé. Je viens juste de l'avoir.

-C'est pas juste. Pourquoi j'ai pas droit à une moto moi aussi ? bougonna-t-il sous les éclats de rires de toute la table.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu. Aella il faut impérativement que tu me dises ou tu as acheté tes cuissardes. Je veux exactement les mêmes. Elles sont…ma-gni-fi-ques !

Je laissais échapper un rire devant l'enthousiasme débordant d'Alice.

-Désolé Alice, je ne sais pas ou les trouvés mais je sais qu'elles viennent d'Italie. C'est un ami qui me les a offertes…

Oh mon dieu je crois que j'ai un blanc. L'ami en question devait passer me voir dans la semaine. Rien que d'y penser j'ai des frissons qui me traversent de part en part. Merde ! Je suis vraiment foutu. Je crois que je commence à faire un bug. C'est désespérant. Mon propre cœur me fait faux bon. Tiens ! Cela me rappelle un proverbe : « le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore ». – je lui en foutrais moi des raisons. Bon ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je crois qu'il devait passer Mardi si je ne me trompe.

Je sorti de mes pensée pour faire face à Alice qui enrageait dans sa barbe. Je la laissais ruminer dans son coin et me tournais vers Rosalie juste à côté.

-Quel jour est-on Rose ?

-On est…

-C'est bien ce que je disais, l'interrompit Emmet. C'est une vraie désorientée de la vie.

-Emmet ? tu sais j'ai de moins en moins de doute.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur le fait que tu sois un attardé. Je devrais demander à Carlisle si c'est soignable ou non.

Tout le monde éclata de rire au dépend de mon cher vampire.

-Peu importe. Quel jour est-on ?

-Mardi.

-Mardi ?

-Oui Mardi. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Et merde. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu…

Là je crois que je panique totalement. Je sorti précipitamment mon miroir de ma pochette. Et commençais à examiner mon maquillage, ma coiffure.

-Dites-moi les filles, est ce que je suis présentable ?

-Tu es parfaite. (Bella)

-Magnifique. (Alice)

-Une vraie bombe. (Rosalie)

-Comme d'habitude quoi, ajouta Katie qui venait d'arriver.

Je les remerciais d'un sourire et parti vers mon cours de math lorsque la sonnerie retentit en oubliant pas d'enlacer Katie, accompagné de Jack évidemment. Je ne tenais plus en place. Le temps passait vraiment trop lentement. La cloche annonçant la fin du cours fût une vraie délivrance. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure d'Espagnol que j'avais en commun avec tout les Cullen, étant donné que j'étais en classe avancé ainsi qu'Edward et Bella – et Jack bien sur – ce qui fait que nous nous retrouvions en cours avec Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Impossible de tenir toute l'heure. J'avais déjà ma petite idée de ce que j'allais faire pour ne pas rester toute l'heure et j'allais entrainer tous les Cullen avec nous. Surtout que je détestais cette prof. Je me mis à sourire diaboliquement en pensant à tout ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille ? me demanda Emmet

Tous les Cullen étaient réuni autour de moi avant qu'on aille dans la salle.

-Bon tout le monde j'ai une annonce à faire. Je ne peux pas tenir toute l'heure de ce cours surtout avec cette sorcière mal-baisée comme prof. Donc j'ai prévu la fin de cours en avance. L'exclusion de cours vous fait peur ou non ? demandais-je avec un sourire narquois.

-On te suit, répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Je pari que tu peux pas tous nous faire exclure en cinq minutes. Si tu perds j'ai droit de faire un tour avec ta moto.

-Pari tenu. Et je gagne une semaine de servitude de ta part si je gagne.

-Mon pauvre, finalement tu n'auras pas fait long feu. Je te plain du plus profond de mon être, fit Jack en prenant un air faussement malheureux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et nous entrâmes finalement dans la salle sous l'œil déjà furieux de la prof. A peine fus-je rentré qu'elle m'apostropha. Autant dire que la haine que j'éprouvais envers elle était réciproque.

-Aella, je peux connaitre le motif de ton absence de ce matin ?

-Hum…j'ai été prise en otage par mon lit.

-C'est vrai madame j'étais là et il ne voulait pas la lâché, ajouta Emmet.

-Comment ça t'était là ? qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre d'Aella, cria Rosalie.

-Mais rien ma Rosie je l'aidais juste, je te jure.

-Et tu l'aidais à quoi au juste ?

-Ben…

-Ça suffit ! encore un mot et vous êtes exclus de cours, les interrompit-elle. Allez-vous assoir maintenant.

-Cool Raoul ! C'est qu'une p'tite dispute de couple.

Phase deux maintenant.

Je m'assis à ma table et mis les pieds sur celle-ci. Je n'avais toujours pas retiré mais lunettes et me tournais vers Alice et Bella.

-Bella il faut absolument qu'on refasse ta garde robe, commençais-je.

-C'est primordial, ajouta Alice.

-En parlant de shopping, il y a une toute nouvelle boutique de lingerie qui vient d'ouvrir et il faut absolument qu'on y aille. N'est ce pas Rose ?

-Bien sur d'ailleurs il faut que j'en rachète par ce qu'une certaine personne ne peut s'empêcher de les déchirer.

-Moi aussi d'ailleurs, dit Alice en regardant Jasper d'un air narquois.

-C'est pas de notre faute, si vous êtes irrésistibles. Je crois que c'est même un crime d'être aussi désirable, répondit Jasper.

-J'approuve complètement l'idée, affirma Emmet.

-On devrait vous punir, ajouta Edward.

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère, nous interrompit la prof visiblement folle de rage et gênée.

-Non ça va mais si vous pouviez baisser le son un peu se serai parfait, répondit Bella.

-Ça suffit maintenant. Aella sort ton livre et tes affaires de cours et enlève tes pieds de la table.

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me soucier de mes affaires et arrêter de faire l'hypocrite, vous louchez sur mes chaussures depuis que j'suis rentré dans la salle

-Et peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu porte encore tes lunettes, reprit-elle en m'ignorant totalement même si elle était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-C'est pour atténuer l'épouvantable vision que j'ai devant moi.

-Sur ce coup là elle a pas tord, fit Jack près de moi en me tapant dans la main tandis que toute la classe riait à gorge déployé.

-Vous savez m'dame avec nous comme conseillères, et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de chance et de boulot, vous pourriez atténuer cette vision horreur et même être présentable. Pas que vous ne le soyez pas mais ce que vous portez là c'est tout simplement _horrible _et je peux vous dire que notre sens de l'esthétique en a prit un sacré coup_. _

-Cette couleur ne vous va pas _du tout_ au teint et la coupe est digne d'une enfant de deux ans, ajouta Alice avec une moue dégouté.

S'ensuivis une grande discussion entre filles sur ce qui lui irait le mieux. Les garçons donnaient leur avis tout en se moquant _légèrement_ – c'est vrai que la traiter d'hippopotame en tutu c'est très léger, dixit Emmet. Je crois qu'on y était allé un peu fort avec le relooking mais l'expression qu'elle arborait valait tout les prix du monde. Je crois que j'arrivais même à voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et de son nez.

-STOP ! sortez, sortez, sortez, sortez, SORTEZ, cria-t-elle sa voix montant de plus en plus dans les aigus. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre, un peu plus calme. Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici tout les huit. Vous aurez deux heures de retenus chacun et vous avez intérêt à les faire.

-Pff…comme-ci on allait les faire. Bon vous venez amigos.

-Ok go, répondirent-ils.

-Adiós mi querida, fis-je en envoyant un baisé de la main à ma chère prof qui bouillonnait de rage( _au revoir ma cherie)_

-Et nous sortîmes tous sous les éclats de rires de toute la salle de cours. J'attendis encore quelques minutes dans un silence religieux avant de m'effondrer par terre en me tenant les côtes suffocant presque tellement je riais. Un regard autour de moi m'informa que les autres n'en menait pas larges. Lorsqu'on réussissait à se calmer, il suffisait que l'on rencontre le regard d'un autre pour repartir dans un fou rire général.

-Oh mon dieu vous avez vu sa tête ?

Nouveau fou rire général. Je crois qu'à cette allure on ira pas très loin. On commençait à se calmer au bout d'intenses efforts de contrôle.

-Vous venez on va à la maison, je vous invite, dis-je sur un ton sans appel.

Je commençais à avancer vers ma moto quand je me rappelais que mon petit ami m'attendait quelque par sur la route. Je devais me concentrer pour avoir une vision de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Je me concentrais donc et le vis enfin. Il m'attendait, assis sur sa moto qu'il avait garée dans le bas côté de la route menant à la maison des Cullen.

-Changement de programme, criais-je avant qu'ils ne montent dans leurs véhicules. On va chez vous.

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de me répondre que je mettais déjà les gaz. Je m'engageais à grande vitesse sur la route menant vers la villa. Je ne ralentissais pas avant de l'apercevoir. Rien que de le voir, les battements de mon cœur accélérais et ma moto avec. Je fis un petit dérapage et m'arrêtais juste en face de lui. Je couru à une vitesse surhumaine et bondis sur lui, me mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je ne pus que remarquer son sourire avant que je ne fonde sur ses lèvres pleines avec envie – moi gourmande ? Non. Lorsque sa langue rentra enfin en contact avec la mienne, je ne pu retenir un gémissement qui fit échos à son grognement. Ce baiser fut intense et passionné. Cela faisait trop longtemps que nous nous étions vu et j'essayais de rattraper le temps perdu. Là je crois que mon cerveau a eu un bug monumental. Mon Dieu, il me rend fou, j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi et le fait de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer est très pratique.

Après quelques…minutes – enfin je crois, on s'est un peu laissé emporter – je pris conscience du fait que nous n'étions pas seul et me séparais de lui à contre cœur.

-Tu m'as manqué Aella.

-Toi aussi, murmurais-je

Mais je me rappelais que je devais le remercier pour les chaussures. Je ressoudais donc mes lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser plein de tendresse.

-Merci pour les chaussures, je les _adore_.

-Si c'est ta façon de me remercier je crois que je vais augmenter ton nombre de cadeaux par mois.

Je grognais en réponse. Il s'avait très bien que je n'aimais pas qu'on me fasse des cadeaux. Un par an c'est déjà suffisant pour ma part. Je pris _vraiment_ conscience de la famille Cullen qui nous regardais en silence trop hébété pour pouvoir émettre un son – tous à part Emmet bien sûr qui émit un sifflement – et rougis furieusement, surtout en remarquant ma position – à califourchon sur lui. J'attendis patiemment qu'ils recouvrent leurs esprits. Alice fût la première à se dégriser même si elle avait un bug.

-Hum…je…heu, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Waouh, j'ai réussi à fermer le clapet du lutin radioactif, cette journée est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, m'exclamais-je tout en pouffant de rire, ce qui eu le don de les remettre sur pied car ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Alice qui boudait.

-Tu parle, tu obtiens toujours tous ce que tu veux, railla mon petit ami de vampire.

-Bien sur que non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Ok les gamins on arrête.

-Emmet de ta part c'est vraiment une insulte, répondis-je.

-Bon on y va ou vous préférer moisir en plein milieu de la route, intervient rapidement Bella en voyant Emmet ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

-D'accord, cédais-je tout en m'approchant d'Emmet, je lui murmurais même si je savais que tout le monde entendais. Oublie pas Emmet chou tu es mon esclave pendant toute une semaine.

* * *

_**re-Bla bla de l'auteur:** bon beh voilà _

_j'attend vos hypothèses. qui est le mystérieux petit ami d'Aella ? Taquiner le petit bouton veeerrrt ^^_

_PS: s'il vous plait si quelqu'un connait cette fanfic dites moi parce que là je suis vraiment frustrée XD._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bla Bla de l'auteur: **je suis vraiment vraiment désolé j'aurais dû poster plus beaucoup tôt mais avec les cours et les entrainement de volley je n'avais que la nuit pour écrire (chose que je faisais) mais seulement voilà les absences ont commencer à venir et c'était pas la joie bref j'ai été privé d'ordi pendant quelques temps (T_T) donc je devais me rabattre __sur ceux du lycée pour ne pas devenir dépressive xd bref assez raconté ma vie. voici le chapitre 4 vous allez enfin connaitre le nom de l'invité mystère =). certain personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla...(comme si on savait pas)_

_PS: j'ai changé de rated pour mettre en M et ainsi ne pas avoir de contrainte niveau langue peut être un lemon prochainement ;)_

_so enjoy it_

* * *

_-D'accord, cédais-je tout en m'approchant d'Emmet, je lui murmurais même si je savais que tout le monde entendais. Oublie pas Emmet chou tu es mon esclave pendant toute une semaine._

-Même pas vrai tu n'y es pas arrivé en 5min, répliqua-t-il dans toute sa mauvaise foi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais Jasper me devança.

-C'est vrai Emmet elle n'y est pas arrivé en cinq minutes mais en quatre minutes et trente secondes.

Le pauvre Emmet ne sus que dire. Son visage qui s'était éclairé au début de la phrase, s'assombrit d'un seul coup, c'était hilarant à voir et je ne pus retenir un petit sourire mi-victorieux, mi-sadique. Mais je ne pus faire autre chose qu'Alice se jetait sur mon vampire à moi. Sachant déjà pourquoi elle faisait ça je ne pus me retenir et éclatais de rire.

-Dis-moi…dis-moi…où…où ?

-Alice je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle mais tu me fais un peu peur là. Je me demande s'il existe un centre spécialisé pour vampire, ajouta-t-il en me regardant, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon hilarité.

Dis-moi…où…les…as-tu…acheter ?

Euh…

Je venais en aide à mon vampire qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle veut savoir où tu as acheté mes chaussures.

Je l'entendis grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblais à « tous timbrer ses filles, pas possible » avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Elles ont été faite par le cordonnier spécial des Volturi. Si tu veux je t'en commande quelques paires mais elles seront différentes de celle d'Aella car les siennes sont _uniques_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser à la fin de sa phrase tandis qu'Alice sautait partout. Encore plus qu'une enfant à Noël. Je me décollais de ses lèvres pour faire face à mes amis.

-Bon je vais faire les présentations officielles. Les Cullen voici mon vampire. Mon vampire les Cullen.

-J'aurais préférer le terme de petit ami même si je suis _ton_vampire.

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, sautais sur mon bébé – ma moto – et mettais les gaz direction la villa des Cullen. J'arrivais rapidement très vite suivi par les deux motos et les voitures des Cullen. Je descendis et vint vers mon chéri qui me pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande bâtisse. J'ouvris la porte en tirant mon chéri avec moi. Je vis Esmée descendre avec un grand sourire mais qui se figea lorsqu'elle le vis.

-Alec ? (_N/A_ : _vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là hein_ ^^)

-Bonjour madame Cullen.

-Coucou Esmée. Je te présente Alec mon petit ami. Alec, voici Esmée Cullen.

-Nous nous connaissons déjà, répondit Esmée.

-Je sais mais vous ne le connaissez pas comme mon petit ami.

-Rentrer donc. Mettez vous à l'aise, répliqua-t-elle en regardant Alec.

-Esmée pas la peine de le vouvoyer. Il est ici comme mon petit ami pas comme un Volturi.

Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse et on alla s'assoir au salon. Je m'installais sur le canapé la tête sur les genoux d'Alec et les pieds sur ceux de Jack mais en oubliant pas de le mettre en garde.

Si tu ose ne serais ce que d'approcher ta main de la plante de mon pied je peux te jurer que la mort sera une bien douce chose par rapport à ce qui t'attend.

Les deux hommes de ma vie rire doucement et je pus enfin me détendre complètement. Le silence se fit pesant pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne fut coupé par Edward.

-Hum…Alec est tu venu seul ou ton clan n'est pas loin ?

-non je suis venu seul. Nous passions non loin de là et je voulais voir Aella, dit-il penaud.

-C'est vrai que l'Australie c'est la porte à côté, répliqua Jack avant d'éclater de rire.

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à rire à part Esmée qui afficha un sourire attendrit tandis que j'embrassais mon chéri pour le remercier.

-Comme c'est mignon. On dirait une gonzesse mais bon.

Emmet, qui d'autre ? Alec se mit à grogner, tandis qu'Emmet recevais une claque à l'arrière de sa tête part Rosalie mais je l'embrassais pour le calmer. Je lui susurrais à l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri je m'occupe de lui.

-On a besoin de sa chérie pour se défendre Alec ?

-Non mais je sais que la vengeance d'Aella sera plus mesquine…

-…plus humiliante…, ajouta Jack.

- …et plus drôle pour nous, finis-je. N'est ce pas Emmet ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire en repensant à ce que j'avais fait faire à Emmet.

-Je vois qu'elle est déjà passé par là, fit Alec en me lança un grand sourire.

-Et oui que veut tu on ne se refait pas, lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avant que je ne pose la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

- Que faisiez-vous là-bas, en Australie ?

-On était en mission, répondit-il mais rien qu'à son ton je savais que ce n'était pas tout.

Je n'arrivais pas à voir se qu'il s'est passé j'en conclus donc que c'était vraiment une mission importante car il n'ya que les démons d'ordres supérieur que je n'arrivais pas à voir ainsi que quelques Anleiges. Je sais je ne suis pas omnisciente mais je faisais en sorte de savoir ce qu'il faisait à chaque instant. Attention ce n'est pas du voyeurisme, juste une précaution (_N/A : mais oui on y croit. D'un coté si il m' éait possible de__ voir Taylor Lautner tout le temps je ne m'en priverais pas, dans un but tout ce qu'il ya de plus éducatif évidemment ^^)_.

Carlisle qui venait d'arriver, marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue d'Alec et s'approcha, la mine perplexe.

-Bonjour Carlisle, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Bonjour Alec, le plaisir est partagé. Comment vas Aro ?

-Il va pour le mieux. Nous ne savions pas que vous vous étiez installé ici.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, grogna Rosalie.

-Rosalie voyons, la rabroua Esmée.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour vous et personnellement votre vie ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde même si Aro est peiné de cette discorde que nous avons eu.

-il n'avait qu'a pas vouloir touché à Nessie, lui répondis Bella visiblement en colère.

-L'envie et la recherche de puissance l'on rendu quelque peu…, il lassa sa phrase en suspens. Bref il aimerait beaucoup vous revoir tous dans des meilleures circonstances.

Les Cullen n'eurent pas l'air vraiment enthousiaste mais hochèrent quand même la tête.

-Et sinon pourrais-je connaitre la raison de ta visite ? demanda Carlisle – même si il devait sans douté un peu – brisant le silence qui s'était instauré. Alec répondit par un grand sourire, baissa les yeux – étant donné que j'avais la tête sur ses genoux – et plongea dans les miens.

-Je suis venu voir mon ange.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement. Malgré cela je n'oubliais pas ce qu'il m'avait dit.

-Alec, dis-moi, en quoi elle consistait cette mission.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment important, bredouilla-t-il en fuyant mon regard. Je savais qu'il mentait.

Je me relevais rapidement et lui pris le menton. Je ramenais vivement son visage pour qu'il me fasse face et le regardais dans les yeux.

-Tu sais pertinemment que je déteste être tenu à l'écart alors soit tu me dis tous ce que tu sais soit j'emploi d'autres manières pour avoir ce que je veux, lui dis-je avec colère.

-Bien. De toute façon tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Nous étions partis en reconnaissance car un de nos espions nous avait mis sur la piste de…

-De… ?

Il prit une grande inspiration

-De Lethesanar.

A ce nom je me raidis instantanément ainsi que Jack et Carlisle ? Mais je ne m'attardais pas là-dessus. Si il avait retrouvé cette…cette…. Je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour la qualifier mais si je devais en trouver un se serai un mélange de mots comme : pétasse, garce, venin, salope, bécasse, poufiasse, la reine des traitres. Et encore ce n'est qu'une petite goutte parmi un océan de mots qui ferait avoir une crise cardiaque à un curé. Une haine sans nom s'empara de moi, je me levais d'un bond à l'instar d'Alec et Jack. Je savais que je commençais à trembler. Ils avaient failli la retrouver et m'avais mis à l'écart.

-Calme toi Aella tes pupilles commence à blanchir.

J'essayais de me calmer par tous les moyens car si mes pupilles changeaient de couleur pendant que j'étais dans cet état je suis sûr que je détruirais tout sur mon passage. Je pris une grande inspiration et avec l'aide de Jasper je réussis à me calmer un peu.

-Puis-je savoir par quel envoutement vous vous permettez de me mettre à l'écart et de ne pas m'informer sur ce qui ce passe, dis-je d'une voix anormalement calme en fixant Alec qui déglutit difficilement.

-Ecoute Aella on ne voulait pas… commença Jack.

-Tu le savais, hurlais-je, et tu ne mas rien dis. Je vous préviens tout les deux si jamais, au grand jamais cela venait à se reproduire, vous êtes des hommes morts.

-Techniquement je suis déjà mort… Alec ne put finir sa phrase car Jack venait de mettre sa main devant sa bouche tout en le fusillant du regard. Chose judicieuse à faire car sa remarque n'avait fait qu'attiser ma colère.

Jack repris.

- Comprend-nous Aella, nous ne voulions pas que tu es de faux espoir…

- Et puis on voulait te protéger…, coupa Alec. Oh merde ! jura-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait. Tout doux…calmes toi chérie…gentil…pas tapé…gentil, dit-il tout en reculant doucement vers la sortie les mains en avant.

Ma colère ne fut que plus forte – pour qui me prenait-il ? Un caniche. Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier. Mais cela pris une dimension un peu trop littérale à mon goût quand je le vis s'effondrer sur le sol, inerte, ce fut comme une douche froide. Je recouvrais mes esprits et poussais un juron qui devait sembler très déplacé avec ma voix de dame bien élevé.

-Aella t'aurais pu te retenir merde, fis Jack.

- Oh toi, la ferme, si vous ne m'aviez pas mis en colère ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe à la fin, s'impatienta Rosalie.

-Qu'as-tu fais à Alec, pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? demanda Emmet

-Je…je l'ai…tué sans faire exprès, répondis-je d'une voix penaude.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Oui. Disons que quand je me laisse emporter par la colère, je ne me contrôle plus vraiment et l'expression tuer d'un regard prend tout son sens.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire, demanda Bella d'une voix tremblante.

-Ne vous inquiété pas, je m'en occupe.

-Si tu veux cacher le corps je connais un endroit dans…

-La ferme Emmet !

Je m'accroupis près d'Alec, posait une main sur son front et une autre sur son torse. Je me penchais sur lui et effleurais rapidement ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Désolé mon chéri, susurrais-je en l'embrassant doucement.

-Merde Aella arrête de faire ça. Je suis sûr qu'avec tout ça j'ai perdu de la matière grise.

-C'est pour ça que tu te conduis en parfait crétin, fis Jack.

-Tu peux parler toi t'es pas mieux qu'un débile profond.

- Arrêter tout les deux ou je m'occupe de vous, tas de vers de terre gluant, les coupais-je toujours avec une once de colère qui était revenu au galop.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'assirent rapidement, droit comme des I. C'était la chose la plus judicieuse à faire.

-Bon et si vous nous expliquiez de quoi il en retourne ? commença Carlisle qui était visiblement très tendu.

- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Aella à l'air d'un commandant et les deux autres des condamnée à mort constipés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire après la remarque d'Emmet cependant je me repris bien vite et regardais les deux fautifs.

-Maintenant vous aller me dire tout ce qui se passe sans omettre un seul détail.

Ils se regardèrent attendant que l'un des deux se dévoue. Je perdis rapidement patience.

- je perds patience et je doute que vous aimiez se que j'ai en tête en ce moment pour vous faire cracher le morceau.

Ils déglutirent difficilement tandis que j'entendis Emmet dire un truc comme « pourquoi est ce que je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qu'elle compte faire ? ». Les coins de ma bouche remontèrent un tantinet mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes. Je fixai durement ces deux…. Alec se racla enfin la gorge et commença.

-Bon comme tu le sais, cela fait…un bon moment maintenant que nous essayons de la coincer. Tous les espions qu'on a de part le monde ont pour mission d'ouvrir l'œil et de tout faire pour la localiser. Pendant tout ce temps personne n'a eu de nouvelles à croire qu'elle s'était volatiliser tout simplement. Et pourtant ce n'est pas fautes d'avoir essayé mais toujours rien. Elle a toujours une longueur d'avance et sa trace s'était perdu en Amérique latine. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Un de nos espions pris contacte avec nous pour nous signifier qu'il l'avait localisé et qu'il savait où exactement elle se trouvait. Il nous indiqua l'Australie. Etant donnée toutes les fausses pistes sur lesquelles nous nous sommes déjà lancé, nous avons préférer garder ça pour nous et être parfaitement sûr de sa situation. Je sais que tu déteste être mise à l'écart mais nous ne pouvions supporter de revoir ton regard après une énième déception. Et je préfère de loin subir tes foudres que de te voir dans la douleur de tes souvenirs et tes envies inassouvies de vengeance.

-Même si tu dois nous tués à chaque fois, ajouta Jack avec un mince sourire.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne les mérites pas. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi et je serais déjà morte de chagrin sans eux. Ils avaient raison. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter un énième échec. Etre si près du but et la voir s'échapper comme cela. J'aurais replongé et me serais retrouver plus bas que terre. Je leur dois tout, ils ont été là quand je ne ressemblais à rien d'autre qu'a un zombie. Ils ont été là quand je risquais à tout moment de faire exploser tout à proximité de moi. Ils ont été là quand Gaëlle ne l'était plus. Ils ont été là quand j'ai voulue assouvir ma soif de vengeance. Ils m'ont accompagné pendant ma quête. Ils m'ont protégé de tout le monde et de moi-même

Et c'est sur ces pensées que je me jetais sur les deux hommes de ma vie pour une étreinte digne d'Emmet, les faisant tomber par-dessus le canapé. Je versais quelques larmes mais pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps c'était des larmes de joie. Pas de larmes de bonheur, non, des larmes de joie, la joie d'avoir des amis comme cela qui sont prêt à tout faire pour vous, pour vous aider à vous en sortir.

- Désolé d'interrompre se petit lapsus affectif, mais on aimerait bien comprendre, nous interrompit Edward.

Visiblement il détestait d'être comme les autres dans l'ignorance.

- Qui est cette Lethesanar ? demanda Alice.

- Elle c'est une BBPTSSC, affirmais-je avec haine.

-Une quoi ?

- Une Barbie Blonde Pétasse Traitresse Sadique Sans Cœur. En gros la plus grosse poufiasse sadique que le monde n'est jamais portée. A côté d'elle Jane est un ange.

Je crois que tout les Cullen étaient bouche bée devant ma manière de parler et je crois devant la description de Lethesanar. Quand je pense qu'à un moment de ma longue vie c'était ma meilleure amie, j'en ai honte. En vérité c'est de ma faute, si je ne mettais pas fait avoir, tous ceux que j'aime serais là avec moi. En premier mes parents, car oui mes vrai parents sont morts et c'était il ya des siècles mais la douleur est toujours là au plus profond de mon cœur mais sa fait toujours aussi mal. C'est allé de mal en pis après la disparition de Gaëlle. J'ai tout fait pour la retrouver et lui faire payer. Malheureusement j'enchainais échecs sur échecs. Je ne pouvais même pas la _voir_grâce à mes visions. C'est de sa faute s'ils sont morts. Elle qui disait qu'ils étaient comme ses deuxièmes parents. Que nous étions sa famille, que j'étais sa sœur et le pire est que je la considérais comme telle. Quand je pense que j'ai crus à toutes ces balivernes, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est mourir. Elle était blonde là ou j'étais brune. Elle était grande là où j'étais plus petite. On était des exactes opposées mais on était complémentaires, du moins je le croyais. Ça fait si mal. Je n'ai qu'une envie me recroqueviller dans un coin et ne plus bougé pour le millénaire à venir.

Juste échapper à toute cette douleur qui me paralyse le cœur.

Echapper à toute cette rancœur.

Ne plus vivre.

Juste mourir.

Pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Une main sur mon épaule me ramena à l'instant présent. C'était Jack. Une autre vient prendre possession de ma main, cette fois ci c'était Alec. Que ferais-je sans eux ? Rien. Je me laisserais pourrir au fin fond du grand Canyon. Plus bas que terre. Je rencontrais les yeux de Carlisle. J'avais l'impression que c'était un reflet délavé de ce que je ressentais. La douleur que provoque la perte d'un être chère. Mais pourquoi ? Emmet me sorti de mes pensée grâce à une de ces phrases pleine d'ironie.

- Waouh Aella tu choque mes chastes oreilles.

- Bien sûr Emmet tes oreilles sont aussi chastes que moi je suis mère Theresa.

- N'empêche je vois pas pourquoi tu veux te venger ?

- Elle me doit quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Bella.

- Des vies.

Je la vis frémir au ton que j'avais employé – tous les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je n'en fis pas cas

* * *

_alors alors alors ... qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? svp chatouiller le bouton vert il ne demande que ça ^^ et moi aussi :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blabla de l'auteur: **_donc voilà le nouveau chapitre où vous en apprendrer plus sur la vie d'Aella...quoique pas tellement en fait :)

bref après de long mois d'absence me revoilà enfin. j'ai fait un POV différent cette fois-ci. j'espère que ça vous plaira.

a +

* * *

_- N'empêche je vois pas pourquoi tu veux te venger ?_

_- Elle me doit quelque chose._

_- Quoi donc ? demanda Bella._

_- Des vies._

_Je la vis frémir au ton que j'avais employé – tous les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je n'en fis pas cas_

_POV Jack_

Nous étions tous regrouper dans le salons des Cullen et ceux-ci étaient pétrifier après la révélation d'Aella. Ils n'arrivaient peut être plus à aligner deux mots mais leurs pensées, elles, bourdonnaient à m'en donnée mal au crâne. Les questions fusaient mais n'étaient pas dites à hautes voix. Lorsqu'ils furent remis de leur surprise ils voulurent la questionner mais je les en empêchais avant qu'ils ne ré-ouvre l'ancienne blessure déjà à vif. Je m'adressais à eux par pensée.

« _S'ils vous plait laissez tomber. Je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre. Elle à déjà du mal à digérer la nouvelle alors ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie. Elle est déjà assez mal comme ça. » « Je vous promets de vous donner des explications », _ajoutais-je lorsqu'ils voulurent répliquer.

« _Merci. Une dernière chose, _dis-je mal à l'aise,_ pourrais-je rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que les deux tourtereaux est fini ? Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver à moins d'un kilomètre de leur retrouvaille »_

_« Bien sûr » _répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

« _Merci »_

Nous finîmes cette conversation silencieuse juste à temps pour voir Aella se lever et entrainer Alec avec elle. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir Emmet lança une de ces phrases pleines de bon sens (_ah ironie_ _quand tu nous tiens_ !)

-Ne faites rien que je ne pourrais faire les enfants.

-Il n'y a rien que tu ne pourrais faire Emmet, répliqua Bella.

-Je sais je suis unique, Je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends, ajouta Emmet en bombant le torse

- Sauf…Jouer au scrabble, lança Aella avant de sortir pour de bon

Je retenais un fou rire parce que pour Aella jouer au scrabble est un code qu'elle utilise quand elle veut faire des choses pas catholiques dans la chambre. Quand elle fut parti un silence pesant s'abatis sur la villa, du moins en apparence. Les esprits bouillonnaient et les questions fusaient en même temps faisant de ma tête un vrai champ de bataille.

_« Stop ! » _hurlais-je en me tenant la tête dans les mains.

Toutes les questions s'arrêtèrent pour de bon me laissant un peu de tranquillité.

- Bien, reprenait-je à voix haute. Maintenant ce sera une question chacun sont tour et à voix haute pour que tous le monde puisse en profiter car je ne compte pas me répéter. Qui commence ? Esmée ?

-Qui est cette Lethesanar ?

- Lethesanar était sa meilleure amie, une Anleige très douée avec un pouvoir offensif, un bouclier très puissant. Bien plus que celui de Bella, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui la transmit à Aella. Aella la considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille, comme une sœur. Ces deux là étaient comme les deux doigts de la main, inséparables. Elles étaient vraiment différentes mais pourtant complémentaire du moins on le croyait.

Je marquais une pause car me rappeler tout ça était trop dure même pour moi. Je détestais me replonger dans mes souvenirs et malgré le temps ceux-ci restaient intactes.

-Si elles étaient amies, pourquoi tant de haine ?

La voix de Bella me sortit de mes pensées. Apparemment j'y étais resté trop longtemps, les faisant languir plus que nécessaire.

-c'est vrai, elles étaient les meilleurs amies du monde…pff que des conneries. Aella s'est fait avoir en beauté et elle n'est pas la seule. On s'est tous fait avoir. Quand j'y pense sa me tue. On aurait du voir dans son jeu. On aurait dû comprendre (je poussais un soupir chargé de peine) mais voilà on était tous sous son charme. Pour nous, elle était des nôtres. Voyez vous, il ya de cela bien longtemps, à l'instar de ce qui se passe maintenant, une brèche bien plus conséquente avait été ouverte entre ce monde et le royaume souterrains. Nous avons réussis à colmater la dite brèche mais le prix à payer fut très lourd. Presque la moitié des Anleiges y ont laissé la vie. Seulement voilà il restait trop peu d'Anleiges pour pouvoir protéger la famille royale sans risque étant donné que, contrairement à-nous, les démons étaient en sureffectif. Si la famille royale restait dans leur château ont pouvait être sûr qu'en cas d'attaque, nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Nous avons donc fui, tous, afin de protéger aux mieux la royauté. Nous changions constamment de pays pour ne pas se faire repérer. Nous venions de planter nos tentes près d'une forêt verdoyante quand, certains de nos éclaireurs sont revenus portant avec eux une jeune fille de toute beauté mais vraiment mal en point. Elle avait des bleus partout sur le corps comme si plusieurs personnes l'avait roué de coups. Elle était inconsciente quand ils l'ont découverte, les vêtements en lambeau et du sang coulant de plusieurs blessures plus ou moins grave. Aella s'est personnellement occupé d'elle durant une semaine entière, la veillant sans même dormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première personne qu'elle vu fût bien évidemment Aella. Un vrai lien s'était crée entre eux car elle n'était douce et gentille qu'avec Aella. Avec les autres elle était distante et glaciale, un air de mépris toujours sur son visage même avec Gaëlle. Mais elle perdait son maque devant Aella même si je suis sûr que son vrai visage était celui qu'elle nous montrait. Personne ne connait vraiment son histoire à part peut-être Aella tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à un certain moment, Aella se montrait beaucoup plus protectrice envers elle j'en ai donc déduis qu'elle lui avait dit quelques choses sur sa vie. Après sa, Lethesanar était beaucoup plus ouverte avec tout le monde et s'est intégrer très rapidement malgré les débuts houleux. Tout le monde était heureux et même avec la menace pesant sur nous, nous étions tous très soudé. Personne ne soupçonnait la présence d'un traitre ou plutôt d'une traitresse. Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva…

Je serrais les poings en me remémorant ce jour funeste.

-…Nous étions tous à la recherche de Lethesanar qui avait disparue depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en masse. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous et bénéficiaient de l'effet de surprise. Nous étions trop jeune pour nous battre Aella, Gaëlle et moi et ne pouvions faire grand-chose et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ils sont tous tombé un par un. Nos amis, nos parents, nos frères, nos sœurs ,nos cousins. Tous ceux que nous aimions ont péri dans cette guerre. Aella et Gaëlle ont vu leurs parents se faire tuer par celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur sœur. Seule une poignée d'Anleiges adultes ont survécu et nous ont aidé dans notre tache. A savoir la protection des plus jeunes. En tous, il ne restait que cinq Anleiges adultes, Senaris, Shanti, Tirenis, Aurora et Darwin, trois Anleiges novices c'est-à-dire Gaëlle, Aella et moi, et une trentaine d'enfants en bas âges.

Je les laissais assimilé toutes mes paroles. Un lourd silence se fit avant d'être brisé (pour ma part) par Carlisle qui me demanda en pensée :

_« Et…la famille royale_ ? »

_« Le roi et la reine ont péri sous nos yeux sans qu'on ne puisse les sauver_. »

J'entendais le hurlement intérieur de Jasper faire échos à celui de Carlisle. Je me concentrais donc sur les pensées de ce dernier afin de comprendre la cause de sa douleur. Des brides de souvenirs passais à une vitesse folles et pourtant je réussi tant bien que mal à en retenir certains et ce que je vis m'étonna grandement (pas au sens littéral malheureusement).

« _Comment ce fait-il que vous connaissiez sa majesté Calliope ? » _

Enchainer à ses souvenirs, il mit du temps avant de me répondre. Mais je connaissais déjà la réponse avant même qu'il ne la formule.

_« C'était ma sœur. Ma sœur jumelle. »_

Je peux dire sans aucun doute que si je n'étais pas celui que j'étais, je serais tombé sous le choc même dans ma situation. J'essayais de me représenter Carlisle avec le teint moins blafard, les traits moins nets et les yeux d'un bleu profond. Ainsi, la ressemblance était beaucoup plus flagrante.

Aella le savait-elle ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle s'est rapidement liée avec toute la famille ? Non, ça ne lui correspond pas. Elle serait plutôt du genre à s'éloigner pour les protéger (même s'_ils_ ne peuvent rien contre des vampires). Alors pourquoi s'attacher aussi vite ? Peut être veut elle juste s'amuser ?

Le mieux serait de lui demander plus tard.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour regarder tout les membres de la famille Cullen. Tous essayaient d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Tous sauf trois personnes. Edward était connecté aux pensées de son père et Jasper à ses émotions qui ne devaient êtres joyeuses à en croire sa grimace et ses pensées.

_« Pourquoi tant de douleur ? Jamais je n'avais ressentis ça de la part de Carlisle. Edward ! Que se passe-t-il ? »_

Je devançais Edward sachant que Carlisle n'était pas en mesure de fournir des explications.

_« Il vous le dira quand il sera prêt. Laisser le faire son deuil. »_

Jasper haussa un sourcil mais ne répliqua pas. Je laissais Carlisle et ses tourments et me tournais vers les autres membres de la famille. Ils regardaient tous Carlisle avec une mine inquiète et je pouvais entendre leur questionnement mais je les ramenais vers le sujet qui nous intéressait.

-D'autres questions ?

- Oui moi j'en ai une.

Je me tournais vers Emmet et hochais la tête pour l'inciter à poser sa question.

- Qui est cet Adam dont vous parliez le premier jour de cour ?

-Adam est un vieil ermite qui vit reclus dans un endroit très reculer dont peu de personne ont connaissance. Il ne supporte plus de deux visites le siècle, et encore.

-Tiens ça ma rappelle quelqu'un, ajouta Bella.

Je me plongeais dans ses pensées pour voir de qui elle parlait. Un fin sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je vis à qui elle pensait.

-Oui on peut dire que ces deux là ce ressemble. Même si Alistair me parait moins marginal qu'Adam. Je dirais plutôt que ce dernier est un savant mélange entre Alistair et Marcus. D'ailleurs ces trois là sont _bizarrement _de très grands amis. Tout lui indiffère et il ne supporte pas la présence d'autres personnes. Il possède néanmoins un très grand pouvoir offensif. Son bouclier physique est très puissant et ne laisse passer personne, même inconscient.

-Si ce que tu nous dis là est vrai, et cela l'est j'en suis sûr, comment Aella a-t-elle fait pour l'approcher ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle parlé d'arrangement ?

-Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que nous les Anleiges pouvons, si nous le voulons, …_prêter_ une partie de nos pouvoir à d'autres Anleiges en qui nous avons confiance ou qui en ont besoin. Ce pouvoir prêter ne sera jamais aussi fort que celui originel mais peut beaucoup aider, même s'il est assez instable du fait que le pouvoir ne reconnait pas son maître. Donc notre cher Aella a, par je-ne-sais quel moyen, persuadé Adam à lui prêter son pouvoir pour une durée indéterminé.

-Eh bien ! on peut dire qu'elle à des ressources insoupçonné de persuasions.

-Oui, même sans ses pouvoirs elle est capable de faire des miracles, approuvais-je avec un doux sourire.

-Tu l'aime vraiment beaucoup, dit doucement Alice.

Mon sourire disparut aussitôt, laissant place à un visage impassible.

-Non, je ne l'aime pas, répliquais-je durement.

Tous affichait un air d'incompréhension, mais c'était normal, ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Personne, ne pouvait comprendre. Personne.

-Mais…je croyais que…

-Tu t'es tromper, la coupais-je trop durement.

-Je ne peux pas l'aimer, ajoutais-je après un temps d'hésitation.

-Mais pourquoi ? rien ne t'en empêche, déclara Esmée.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, soupirais-je. Je ne _peux_ pas aimer_._

Tous réprimèrent un cri d'horreur et le silence se fit plus pesant que jamais. Ils ne savaient quoi dire. Je décidais donc de mettre fin à ce silence.

-Je suis incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment à l'égard de quiconque. Rien. Pas même de la sympathie ou autre. Tous ce que j'ai pus éprouver jusqu'à maintenant n'est autre que de la dévotion. Une immense dévotion. Un dévouement absolu envers Aella et Gaëlle. Je ne suis qu'une machine programmée pour les protéger de tous les dangers inimaginables. A commencé par moi. je ne dois pas me laisser distraire par de stupides sentiments qui ne feront que me rendre vulnérable. Et en aucun cas je ne dois être vulnérable. Aucun cas. Je suis née ainsi et je mourrais ainsi. Car je ne suis qu'une machine de guerre, terminais-je avec un sourire amer.

Personne ne fit de commentaire, en tout cas pas à voix haute. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne les entendais pas. Parfois je maudissais ma télépathie. Certaines vérités ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre et je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Malheureusement c'est ainsi. On n'y peut rien.

Bella décida de détourner la conversation, ce dont je lui étais vraiment reconnaissant.

-Comment Carter vous connaît-il ? c'est un Anleige lui aussi n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, il fait parti de ces jeunes de bas âges qu'on a pu sauver durant la bataille. Il voue une haine sans faille à Aella car il la tient pour responsable de tout ce qui c'est passé. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Pourtant rien n'est de sa faute. Elle était trop jeune pour voir le danger et ce n'est pas elle qui devrait être tenu pour coupable. Jamais. Les anciens auraient du être plus vigilants c'est tout.

Un silence s'ensuivit, tous était plongé dans leurs pensées. J'attendis donc qu'ils assimilent toutes ces informations avant la nouvelle série de questions qui ne tardera pas à venir.

Ce fut Edward qui se lança en premier en posant LA question.

- Qu'est devenu Gaëlle ?

Je pris un peu de temps avant de répondre.

-Il a…disparu.

-Disparu ?

Je hochais la tête en signe assentiment.

-Mais, comment ? on ne disparait pas comme ça du jour au lendemain.

-Effectivement, commençais-je. Un soir, Aella et moi avons été attaqués par des démons du royaume souterrain. C'était des démons d'ordre moyen dont on aurait pu aisément se débarrasser. Mais voilà, nous avons été séparés et les démons étant trop nombreux, nous ne pouvions assurer les arrières de l'autre et l'inévitable s'est produit. Aella à été blessée et ils ont profités de sa faiblesse passagère pour l'enchainer avec des cordes spéciales qui drainent tout pouvoir du corps de l'enchainé. Je ne pouvais même pas aller l'aider car j'avais une trentaine de démons autour de moi. on n'était vraiment dans la merde et en dernier recourt, Aella à fait appel à Gaëlle grâce à leur lien télépathique. Et là, tout c'est enchainé, j'ai réussi à atteindre Aella et à la libérer, on s'est encore battue pendant quelques minutes, et sans que l'on comprenne comment, tout s'est terminer. Aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé. Plus aucuns démons dans les alentours. Et quand on s'est rendu compte de l'absence de Gaëlle, il était déjà trop tard, bien trop tard…

Je serrais les dents si fortement que je pouvais les entendre crisser. Ceci restait mon plus cuisant échec. J'avais failli à mon devoir. J'aurais dû le protéger. Tout comme Aella mais je m'étais montré indignes des Anciens, de ma famille et des Anleiges en générale. Je n'ai pas sût être à la hauteur de mon rang ni de mes instructeurs.

-Peu de temps après, Aella s'est retrouvé dans une autre dimension.

-Comment ça dans une autre dimension ? s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

J'acquiesçais

-Quand elle s'est rendu compte de la disparition de Gaëlle, la douleur a été tellement forte, qu'elle a souhaité disparaitre de ce monde. Seulement, son souhait s'est réalisé sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment et elle s'est retrouvé dans un autre monde où bien entendus elle ne connaissait personne. Mais par chance, le monde dans lequel elle a atterri était une reproduction du notre mais avec quelques siècle de retard. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouver dans ce monde du 19e siècle. Apparemment, son voyage l'a épuisé et a réduit presqu'à zéro ses réserves d'énergies. Elle y a passé quelques temps pour renflouer son stock avant de réussir à changer de nouveau de dimension, malheureusement ou heureusement, elle n'est pas revenu ici mais a atterri dans un autre monde, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son point de départ.

-La pauvre chérie, ça a du être vraiment terrible pour elle, souffla Esmée.

-Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Elle a tellement souffert qu'elle ne se rapelle pas de ce qui s'est passé se soir-là. Il faut qu'elle trouve le courage et qu'elle fasse face à sa douleur. Et comprenne que cela pourras être un moyen d'aider Gaëlle où qu'il soit. J'ai été faible ce soir là, je n'ai pas sût les repérer avant et maintenant nous en payons tous le prix. Aella est plus que malheureuse, que dis-je, elle est carrément anéantie.

-Et pourtant, elle garde toujours le sourire, avança Alice.

-Ne vous laissez pas berner par son air joyeux. On lui a apprit depuis le berceau à sourire et à se montrer joyeuse même quand elle était au bord du gouffre, à ne jamais montrer ses vrais sentiments. Personne ne peut se vanter de connaitre vraiment Aella à part Gaëlle et la réciproque est vraie. Personne n'est jamais arrivé à les cernés, même pas moi qui pourtant les connait depuis toujours. Ce sont deux entités inaccessibles au commun des mortels. Ils forment les deux parties d'une même pièce.

Le silence plana dans la pièce avant d'être coupé par un grand éclat de rire. Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers Aella et Alec qui venaient juste de faire leur apparition. L'heure était passée sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte et les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à traversée les brumes de l'aurore.


End file.
